“Ratchet” systems are now in widespread use for tensioning straps. In the main, they traditionally comprise a base rigidly connected to the end of a strap, the base comprising an axis on which is mounted a rotatable drum around which the other end of the strap, or even another strap, is intended to be wound. This drum is rotated by means of a lever, known as a tensioning lever, that actuates the rotation of the drum in order to allow the other end of the strap to be wound thereupon, thereby tensioning the strap. The axis of the drum is provided with toothed wheels intended to engage with holding pawls mounted on the base, and driving pawls mounted on the tensioning lever, in order respectively to keep the strap tensioned and to drive the drum when the tensioning lever is actuated.
One of the major difficulties with this kind of device lies in releasing the tension, when it is required to release the secured product. Indeed, to effect the release of the rotation of the drum, prior art devices are basically provided with an unlocking lever rigidly connected to the tensioning lever, which needs to be pulled first, in order to release the drum from the driving pawl. Consequently, it is also necessary to fully open the tensioning lever, in other words, move it away from the base to its extreme position, in order to release the drum from the holding pawl. This last stage is not that simple, and short of finding the knack, few users are able to correctly release the drum. This dual operation thus causes a problem precisely because of the tension being exerted on the drum when the strap is stretched.
The targeted objective of this invention is to simplify this unlocking operation.